Hero Dance
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Chester attended the Hero Dance with Keely, but the young porcupine superhero finds his full attention being turned away from his date onto the villainous thunder twin, Max Thunderman.
1. Distracted

**Hero Dance  
** Chapter One: " **Distracted** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Remember to tell her she's pretty, chicks dig that." Chester's dad repeated for what must have been the hundredth time. He was convinced that his immature son would somehow screw everything up with his date, so had been giving non-stop advice to the young teen. "Oh and… uh… go to your room."

"Um… why?" Chester asked, confused heavily.

The boy's father cleared his throat. "Well… b-boys your age, uh, they… _fuck_ , why is this so har- _difficult!_ Um son, basically y-you are… _showing_ … down there."

"Huh…?" Chester began, before looking down and a look of fear crossing his face as he realised what his dad mean. "Oh g-god!"

"God has nothing to do with _that_ …" Chester's father responded, teasing his son despite the awkwardness of the situation. "The devil's snake's a curse that _ALL_ males have to deal with…"

When Chester's mouth dropped and his father realised, he had just told his son about getting his own erections. The father quickly added something to get him out of it.

"Just pretend I never said that…"

"Y-yeah… never happened. I-i'll go and, um… _yeah…"_ Chester blushed, with the teen backing to the hallway and trying not to scream.

"Well then son… I'll leave you to your _devil snake_ … And I'll tell your mother not to _bother_ you..." His father responded, watching his son attempting to escape. "Better be quick about it. Then again… if i remember right… teens are _VERY_ quick… But anyway your date will be here soon, so remember to-"

"Tell her she's pretty, I _GOT IT_ , dad…" Chester groaned.

"Not what I mean… I was going to say don't remember to _clean_ up your…"

Chested almost screamed out. " _DAD!_ "

"Oh maybe you can't do _that_ yet… So um yeah so go _deal_ with that and I'll…"

Chester didn't wait for his father to finish his sentence and bolted out of the room, towards his bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it quickly, as he attempted to get the mental image of his father and his devil snake out of his mind. Through at least it had one benefit for him, he no longer found himself needing to deal with his ' _issue'_.

"Ugh!" He groaned, the teen resigning himself to his phone until Keely showed up. Something that didn't help keep his issue at bay, as he strolled through his feed and saw the pictures of the girls at his school getting prepared for the night. Jocelyn's photo had his cock rising up again as he stared at her thin dress that left little to the imagination. The boy eventually clicked onto her profile and looked through the numerous photos she had posted, including some that left even less to his imagination and had helped him on numerous occasions.

"Oh man, why didn't I ask _her!?_ " Chester muttered, taking another look at the revealing dress.

"CHESTER! Your girlfriend's here!" His father yelled from the hall. The man hoped his son was finished, as he didn't want the pair of teens having sex under his roof or any other, really. Not that he really wanted his son doing _THAT_ with his 'devil snake' either, since it led to his wife's constant complaints about his socks but he would prefer that over his son getting someone knocked up.

"Not my girlfriend…" Chester found himself muttering. "ONE SECOND, DAD!"

Guessing what was happening, his father looked down at his son's date with a nervous smile. "Sorry about that Keely… he's just _finishing_ up…"

"' _Finishing_ '?" Keely questioned, raising her eyebrow.

She didn't get a response.

Her attention was pulled away from it when Chester finally made his way towards them, with the girl blushing at how good her date looked.

"H-hey Keely… Y- _youlooknice!_ " Chester blushed, his eyes flickering between his date and the father who kept winking at him until he said it.

The young pair made small talk for a few moments before Chester's father finally ushered them out of the door and towards the car, the man driving the young pair to their date. On arrival, the pair smiled softly at each other as they stepped out of the car and made their way into the hall. Which had been decked out by the Hero League, as a congratulation to the new and upcoming heroes. Chester and Keely paused slightly in order to take in the decorations, with Keely grinning widely as she exclaimed her thought.

"This looks _soooo_ beautiful."

Remembering the advice he had gotten from his father, Chester decided that he should user her exclamation as a way of complimenting his date for the evening. "Not as beautiful as you look."

The blush he received from his date, made him assume that it had worked.

"Thanks… you look really good, too." Keely blushed The girl struggling to hold back a squeal from being called beautiful by her crush.

Chester gave his date another soft smile, as he led her towards the made-up tables. Which were just as impressive as the rest of the hall. Each of them featured a white tablecloth, porcelain white plates and golden cutlery with a vase of red roses in the middle. The pair of them walked towards the table where Jocelyn was sitting, with the fourth of their makeup class and her date of the night, Rodney.

Seeing Jocelyn in her periwinkle blue dress had Chester's mouth dropping open a little.

"Whoa Jocelyn, you look _amazing_."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes from the compliment, much to the amusement of her date who teasingly smirked at Chester. While whispering that Chester should stick to his own date. Keely found herself sighing, as she realised that Chester hadn't given up on his crush. The girl found smiling when Rodney stood up and pulled out her chair for her, like a gentlemen.

"Thank you, Rodney." Keely smiled. With the girl giving him a small curtsey before taking her seat.

Keely's comment to Rodney broke Chester out of his Jocelyn induced daze and he blushed, at being outshined by the other boy. "Thank you for pulling out _MY_ dates chair, Rodney."

"You're both welcome." Rodney replied. Returning to his own seat before leaning closer to Chester in order to whisper. "Someone had to be a gentlemen."

Chester wanted to respond to Rodney's comment but knew that it would just cause bigger issues, so settled for a quick glare and a annoyed thought.

' _Ugh… Why did he get to go with HER?'_

Rodney didn't get the chance of responding to Chester, as the doors of the hall opened and their chaperones walked in. As way of both thanking and punishing them for their roll in the issues that took place in the testing, President Kickbutt had forced both Max and Phoebe Thunderman to come and chaperone the dance. She had informed them to try and enjoy the night as well but neither actually thought that they would. The entire table of four tuned their heads to the doors and watched as the Thunderman Twins and their redo classmates walked in. They were a little confused when they saw a pair of children bolt in front of Phoebe and Max, since they looked similar to their classmates but they lost sight of them when they disappeared quickly into the depths of children in the hall. Rodney had his eyes focused on Phoebe, who was wearing a thin black dress with a long back and a V-cup front.

The other's found their attention being called by the boy who claimed that he was actually a super-villain despite attending a hero school. Max had also chosen black as his primary color, with a fitted black suit with a white button up and silver cuffs. He finished off the look with a dark red satin tie, which included white and black elements to reference the rest of his suit. The tie was what caught Chester's attention the most, with Chester blushing from the knowledge of where and what the tie pointed towards. The older teen had accompanied the look by spiking up his hair, which in comparison to Chester's brushed look was a little more slick looking.

Continuing to stare, Chester found himself thinking that Max looked far more impressive, than himself. With the boy wondering if he would ever manage to look as good as Max Thunderman. He would never reveal this to anyone but Chester had snuck into the school library and had gone through every school history book until he found a picture of a young Max. Who was in his mind was definitely a good looking boy even if Chester wasn't sure about the constant scowl on the boy's face, since it really detract from his looks. Noticing that the table was watching them, Phoebe grabbed onto her brother's arm as they walked over to the foursome. Rodney and the girls quickly sat up and gave their respective individual, their attention. Chester went the other route and attempted to look in any other direction.

"You look beautiful, Phoebe!" Rodney blurted. The boy blushing slightly when she grinned at him.

"Thank you Rodney." Phoebe smiled. Leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss onto Rodney's cheek, which had the boy blushing from both the move and the view he had obtained.

"You look great to Max!" Keely added. Jocelyn nodding in agreement of her friend's comment.

"Oh I know." With Max smirking at them, while showing off slightly which made Chester continue to look away.

Phoebe noticed that Chester was trying to look anywhere but at them and gave him a confused look. Hoping to draw him out of his weird behaviour, the girl tried giving him a compliment. "Well aren't you looking handsome tonight, Chester."

"Um, thanks Phoebe." Chester replied. Turning his attention toward Phoebe and smiling softly in response. Remembering the two blurs that had entered with the Thunderman Twins, Chester looked at Phoebe since he knew he wouldn't trust himself looking at Max. "So who came in with you guys?"

"Huh? Oh right... them. They're our little siblings, Billy and Nora." Phoebe replied. "Our parents thought that it could be fun for them to experience a Hero Dance, since they won't get to enjoy one due to our new home."

"Frankly, I think Dad just wanted them out of the house so they could have a little alone time. If you catch my drift." Max added.

Phoebe smacked her brother lightly on his arm and whispering for him to behave. Through the older boy sent a conspiracy wink to Chester and Rodney, who grinned in response since Max had chosen to include them in his sibling teasing. Noticing the wink and grins between the three boys, Phoebe found herself rolling her eyes and muttering about stupid boys.

"Either way, don't let them disrupt your dance everyone." Phoebe smiled. "They will hopefully just stay fixated on the snack table."

"Just don't get in between Nora and snack cakes, she will laser your ass." Max added. Smirking evilly at the foursome.

"N-noted…"

Chester and Rodney gave the older boy a odd look, when Max leaned in towards them and gave them a playful glare, as if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes. While he wasn't sure, Chester could have sworn that the majority of Max's glare was focused on him, instead of sharing the pretend laser shooting between both boys. Which made him feel even more nervous about the older boy. He found relief from the awkwardness when he heard the music beginning to play, with Chester turning his attention towards his date.

Chester stood up from his seat and moved closer to Keely, while offering her his hand. "Would you join me on the dance floor, Keely?"

"Yes!" Keely squealed.

The girl quickly grabbed onto Chester's hand and pulled herself up, smiling heavily. Chester found himself cringing from the squeal but didn't really feel any regret since this was what a dance was for, to dance. They slowly began dancing, with Chester and Keely smiling when they noticed that they had been following onto the dance floor by Rodney and Jocelyn. As their foursome enjoyed their dancing, the Thunderman Twins had walked away to catch up with some of their old teachers. Chester lost himself dancing for a little while, until his attention was caught by Max walking past. With the older boy coming to a pause in the centre of Chester's view, as the boy continued his slow dance with Keely. As he continued to move around in order to keep Max in his line of sight, Keely noticed that he was beginning to get out of sync with his dance moves.

When Chester accidently stepped on her foot, Keely yelped. "Chester!"

"Sorry." Chester blushed.

"Are you okay?" Keely questioned.

"Huh? Yeah i'm okay, why?" Chester asked. The boy attempting to focus his attention back onto his date, rather than the oldest son of Thunderman.

"You don't really seem to be focused on the dancing,"

"Huh, why do you say that?" Chester questioned. Feeling a little guilty.

While she didn't want him to regret asking her out, Keely admitted what was bothering her. "Well, you seem a little distracted."

"I'm sorry Keely, I didn't mean to get distracted and ruin our date." Chester admitted. He had come hoping to give Keely the best date and possibly even impress Jocelyn with how good of a date he was.

A thought that lasted until Max Thunderman had walked through the doors, looking on point in his fitted suit.

"You aren't ruining the date, Chester." Keely replied. "I'm having fun… are you?"

"Y-YES! I-i mean yeah, i-i'm having loads of fun with you…"

She smiled gently at the boy and attempting to lie that the date was going well despite it being the complete opposite of what she had dreamt. She thought that Chester would be her prince charming and sweep her off her feet at the ball. Trying to get her dream back on track, Keely decided to suggest moving off of the dance floor.

"Why don't we go and get some punch, it might stop you getting distracted." Keely supplied.

While he knew that it would work, Chester tried to ignore the unobtainable Max Thunderman and instead enjoy his actual date. "Yeah, that sounds great Keels."

Linking arms with his date, Chester smiled at his date and led her off of the dance floor and towards the refreshment table. Keely blushed slightly when Chester attempted to be a attentive gentlemen by pouring her a glass of punch as well, before carrying it back to their shared table. Without Rodney here to ruin his style, Chester was able to pull out Keely's chair for her. With Keely smiling happily as she enjoyed the Chester of her dreams. If she could keep her date from getting distracted by the unknown something, Keely knew that she would get the night that she hoped for. Through she still wasn't sure if Chester would give her the desired post Hero Dance tradition of the good night kiss. She had been hoping for and dreaming of it, ever since her older sister had mentioned the tradition. Keely found herself unable to think of anything better then her first kiss being on the doorstep with the cutest boy at the Secret Academy of Superpower Studies.

The pair made small chat for a little while at the table as they enjoyed their punch, which Chester wasn't overly enjoying but wasn't going to complain about. It was better than the school tap water which he wasn't entirely sure was clean as it looked nothing like the fresh water the the water based superheroes could conjure. Keely was soon sighing however when she noticed that Chester's attention had drifted off again. From his position, Chester found himself getting a good view of Max Thunderman who was standing up against one of the walls in the hall. The teen was lost in conversation with his younger sister, while watching his brother acting, in Chester's mind, stupid. He continued to watch the Thunderman family until he finally noticed something that had his complete attention. Max raising his arms high enough to reveal the bottom of his muscular chest, with Chester able to faintly see a snail trail leading down into the apparent super-villains dark grey underwear. Despite Max eventually lowering his arms and covering up once more, the young boy was now struggling to control the issue that was forming inside of his suit pants. With the boy hoping that he wasn't showing.

When he adjusted the issue growing, Chester caught the Thunderman teen's eye. For what felt like forever, the grinning Max Thunderman stared at him, knowing just what was wrong.

"Oh god…" Chester breathed, managing to break the stare. Once he knew that the issue was getting out of control, Chester looked over at his date. "Hey Keely?"

"Yeah?" Keely replied. Pausing her dancing to look over at her date, who looked a little weird and slightly sweaty.

"I um, need to go and use the bathroom. Sorry." Chester admitted. Wishing that his date wasn't going to make a big deal about it.

Luckily for him, Keely simply smiled and nodded. "Oh… I'll go and dance with Jocelyn and Rodney while you're gone."

"Cool, we can continue our dance when I get back." Chester smiled, internally groaning.

Grinning forcefully, he quickly made his way out of the decorated hall and to the closest male toilets. Chester slammed the stall door shut and sat on the toilet lid. When his pants were around his ankles, the young teen's hand was quickly wrapped around his throbbing shaft. He was twitching at his own touch, with Chester releasing a soft moan as a drop of precum leaked from his slit.


	2. Max Thunderman

**Hero Dance  
** Chapter Two: " **Max Thunderman** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

As he watched Chester bolting out of the dance, Max smirked. He knew that the little porcupine powered hero was watching him throughout the dance and didn't have to guess what the sight of his chest had caused. While he hadn't fooled around with any dude before, it was definitely an ego boost that he could make a younger boy need to 'deal' with himself. Through he found himself wondering if he could get more from Chester then just the kid giving himself some relief. After all, Allison wasn't exactly helping him to deal with his own issues on a regular basis. Max let Phoebe know that he was heading for the bathroom before walking out of the dance and towards the boy's stall. Planning on interrupting the younger hero and possibly being a true villain, and using a hero for his own good. He headed for the bathroom and pressed his ear against his door, hoping to hear something. He smirked slightly when he heard Chester releasing some small noises. The teen made sure no one else was around before walking into the boy's toilet and locking the door behind him. Using some freeze breath in order to stop the door from opening even if unlocked. Despite being a Superhero school, they still struggled with blocking super powers from affecting the actual school. With the door locked, Max returned to listening to the younger boy.

From inside of the stalls, Chester released a slightly louder moan. "Mm..."

Max grinned at the sound of the moan, and continued to listen for a few moments. The desire to see what was causing the younger boy's moan, was getting to him though. With the teen unable to view and the sounds starting to get repetitive, Max decided to reveal his presence.

"Having fun porcupine?"

Inside of the stall, Chester froze his movements on his cock.

' _Oh shit… It's Max…'_

The younger boy was freaking out internally from the sound of Max's voice. Hoping that Max wasn't talking to him, Chester ignore the question but stopped his movements as well. Not wanting to let Max know that he was actually there. In the off chance that Max wasn't there for him.

His chances were dashed when Max spoke once more. "Hey! I'm talking to you, porcupine boy."

"Uh... I-I'm kinda bu-busy here, Max." Chester stuttered. "Can we, um, talk after I get off the toilet?"

"Or you can let me and I don't tell the teachers that a student is getting himself off in the bathroom." Max smirked.

Chester's eyes widened slightly, knowing full well that the teen would tell someone if it meant getting someone in trouble. While Max was a hero, he had seen the teen's attempts to be considered a bad guy and knew that Max would do it. Despite this, the blushing boy attempted to get out of trouble. "Um, why would a teacher care if I'm using the toilet?"

"They wouldn't, if you were using it and not masturbating." Max smirked.

"W-what?" Chester blushed.

"I think you heard me porcupine boy." Max replied. "So am I joining you in the stall or shall I get a teacher?"

"L-like they'd care, even if I was! It's dance night, there's been -like- fifty other guys in here doing that!" Chester attempted.

Max snorted. "Wanna bet?"

Max heard a loud sigh coming from the younger boy, who knew he was defeated. A smirk crossed his lips as he heard the ruffle of Chester's pants. With a click coming moments later, letting Max know that he now had access to the aroused young boy. Max smirked and pushed the stall door open, with the teen grinning when he noticed that Chester was attempting to hide his hard-on from the older boy. Chester could only watch as Max locked the toilet stall once more, making sure they couldn't be interrupted.

"I, uh, should get back to Keely." Chester stuttered. With the younger boy attempting to push his erection back into his tight jeans without letting Max view it.

"Nah, she'll be fine for a while." Max smirked.

Chester was about to stutter out a reply when he noticed that Max was moving towards him. He looked up at the older boy with nervousness and slight fear in his eyes. Max noticed the fear and smirked but continued to make his way towards the younger boy, who was finding himself backing up until he was pressed against the wall of the stall.

As Max got closer, Chester gulped. "Max? What are you doing?"

Max simply smirked in response.

"M-Max?" Chester stuttered, his nerves growing.

"Don't worry about it porcupine… you are going to love this." Max replied as he lowered down to his knees in front of the younger boy. Smirking once more, Max reached out and moved Chester's hand away. With Chester blushing nervously as the older teen got a full view of his erect cock.

"Dude… what are you- MM!" Chester protested. Max didn't respond, instead he quickly wrapped his hand around Chester's cock, tightly squeezing the needy shaft. "Oh… M-Max…"

Max grinned, with the teen beginning to slowly stroke the younger boy. He couldn't help but this of his own little brother's moans as his hand worked Chester, with Max grinning at the thought of getting both boys together for some _fun._ "Man, you sound like Billy when he's in the shower!"

"You listen to Billy?" Chester questioned, between moans.

"What? H-hell no! He's just that loud and whiny, like you." Max lied, before tightly gripping the cock in his hand.

Chester wasn't sure if he believed the older teen, but the pleasure held him back from commenting on it.

"Oh FUCK, Max!" Chester bit his lip. To both boys disappointment, Chester wasn't going to last long with the feeling of the brunet's hand around his cock. He had already been close to exploding before Max interrupted him.

Max kept a steady pace, never going too fast and let the boy cum before he told him to. He could feel every throb of the boy's thin dick, and how Chester was trying to thrust up into his hand, with the porcupine-boy desperate to cum.

"Mm… P-please let me cum, Max!" Chester cried.

Max wasn't interested in it, or the boy cumming just yet. "I think not, porcupine dick…"

"WHAT? Come on, that's not fair. You can't just jerk me off and then stop like that, it's so rude!" Chester whined, growling at the older boy. "Finish me off, Max!"

"Now, now… why would I finish you off…" Max smirked. "I don't reward _little_ boys like that… I _punish_ them…"

Chester didn't understand what Max meant, until the older boy flipped him around and brought his hand down against the young boy's ass. The sound of the slap against his ass had Chester crying out. "M-MAX!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out, nerd!" Max grinned and spanked the younger teen's soft cheeks again. "Damn you have a nice… soft... ass! Mm, maybe I will let you cum just for having this… _soon,_ "

Chester groaned, with his cock sliding against the toilet lid with every slap against his bubble butt. He gasped whenever the hand slapped his pale flesh, trying not to moan as he slowly got into the new sensation. The teen could almost hear Max's smirk when his lust got the best of him and he moaned out the villain's name.

"Wow, you're a little perv, huh porcupine?" Max teased. "Wonder if anyone else has enjoyed this softness… Maybe Rodney has taken a slide into it..."

"Ew, no!" Chester cried, with the teen spanking him harder at that reaction.

"As if you haven't thought about his cock sliding between these cheeks." Max teased. "But maybe it was that big strong looking man who dropped you off…"

"My DAD!? EW NO!"

"Or am I, the great MAX, all your pervy little mind can think about when you wanna shoot off a little load?" Max sneered, with the teen finding himself enjoying the thought of his cock being hugged by the soft cheeks as he forced deep into the tightness. "Ok, i'm bored now. So turn your soft little ass around and shoot for me, porcupine boy."

Chester rolled his eyes, craning his neck to peek at his now red ass. " _NOW_ you're going to let me cum? After you tenderized _MY ASS_?"

Max simply nodded and motioned for the boy to turn around.

"Ugh," Chester groaned, with the boy flipping back onto his ass and letting Max take hold of his denied cock again. He bit back a moan as the teen started at a fast pace, both boys eager for Chester to cum. "Mm… holy shit, MAX! You're gonna make me CUM!"

Something he did moments later, with the teen releasing a loud moan as his cum pumped out of him and onto Max's hand. With a couple of the watery loads shooting onto the floor of the toilet. Once Chester had finished, Max let go of the younger boy's cock and raised his hand in order to taste the boy's cum. Which he noticed was a lot sweeter than his own salty load or even Link's cum. When he turned his attention back to the younger boy, he noticed softening and spent Chester had sat down on the toilet to relax a little.

"Oh man… I _really_ needed that…" The younger teen breathed.

"Don't bother relaxing, porcupine." Max smirked. With the teen's own cock throbbing for some attention in his jeans.

"What?" Chester questioned. "Why?"

"Just because you have gotten off, doesn't mean that you're finished." Max responded. "You still have to return the favor."

"What? Y-you want _me_ to jack you off?"

"I never said that, I was thinking a little more," Max replied.

The teenager's smirk growing as he reached out and place his finger on Chester's mouth. The younger boy's eyes widened as he realised what the teen wanted, with Chester releasing a slight moan from the thought of it. Without even thinking, Chester opened his mouth lightly with Max's cum coated finger slipping into his mouth which the boy sucked on gently. Max grinned as the boy sucked on his finger, with Chester's awkward and untrained tongue licking around the finger. With Chester tasting his own cum for the first time in his life, a taste that he found himself not disliking. He allowed Chester to nervously suck on the finger for a few moments before stopping the boy.

"Not bad, but not quite what I wanted you to be sucking on." Max grinned. With the teen slowly sliding his finger out of the boy's mouth, with Chester's tongue taking a few swipes as it left.

Chester blushed as he realised what he had just done, with Max finding the boy's blush somewhat cute. With a little encouragement, the spent boy moved down onto the floor of the toilet stall, getting onto his knees in front of the older boy. Max smirked slightly since he himself would never get onto the floor of a boy's toilet but was enjoying the fact the cute younger boy wanted it. Chester nervously reached out and fumbled with Max's belt and jeans before pulling them down to reveal the teen's tented boxer briefs. Which followed the jeans downwards, in order to allow Chester access to the teen's thicker cock. Chester blushed at the size of it along with subconsciously running his tongue across his lips, something Max noticed. With a smirk, Max encouraged Chester to go for it. The younger boy blushed as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the thicker length, giving it a few strokes before leaning forward and running his tongue against the pre leaking mushroom head. Chester had to stop himself from moaning as he got a taste of Max, but instead focused on taking the bigger length into his mouth and getting into the rhythm of sucking on the teenager's cock. With Max quickly beginning to appreciate the feeling of Chester's mouth moving back and forth on it.

"Mm, that's it. Suck it porcupine boy." Max grunted.

Chester blushed from the sound of Max's grunts, but was thrilled that he was doing it well enough that Max was enjoying it. While he had been attempting to keep his eyes open and enjoy the view of the older teen's untamed crotch, Chester found his eyes closing. However, as his eyes closed he found himself able to focus more on the texture and taste of Max's member which pushed him to savour the taste further. As Chester's tongue continued to work its way around the older boy's thicker member, Max found himself getting closer to needing to cum. With the older boy having to lean against the wall of the stall as the pleasure started to take over. Chester didn't notice the shift in Max's position with the younger boy focused solely on sucking on Max's throbbing length. With the teen beginning to hope that Max shot into his mouth. Despite being close, Max ran his hand through the younger boy's hair to both encourage the boy and push himself further into the boy's mouth.

The younger boy blushed slightly as the teen's cock pushed enough to make the younger boy have to deep throat him, with the boy choking a little until he got used to it. Max's grunts had slowly turned into moans, which along with the occasional whispered order for Chester to suck his large cock, was egging both boy's towards Max's orgasm. As Chester got into the habit of deep throating him, Max couldn't hold back any longer and with a grunt, shot his load. Chester moaned internally as Max's cum shot against the back of his mouth, with the boy swallowing it as quickly as the saltiness entered his mouth. Once he had swallowed the older boy's load, Chester opened his eyes and looked up wards to find Max covering himself up. A move that made the younger boy both nervous and curious about why the teen was doing that.

A confused Chester quickly jumped up. Before he could protest, he noticed Max unlocking the stall door so he couldn't help but try and stop him. "Max! Wait!"

"Yes?" Max responded.

"Where are you going?" Chester questioned.

"What's it to you?" Max replied. He raised his eyebrow slightly as he wondered why his movements were any matter for the younger boy.

"I-I'm just um curious." Chester blushed.

"I'm going home as matter of fact." Max stated.

Chester's eyes widened, wondering why Max was leaving after getting sucked off. "Why! Why are you going home?"

"Because this dance is a complete _dud_." Max smirked. As Max smirked and popped his collar, Chester felt his mood drop at the comment. "And I've gotten what I came for."

"Oh?" Chester questioned.

"Mm." Max replied.

Despite some slight disappointed about Max wanting to leave the dance, Chester grinned internally. Max had _come_ to a dance just to get a possible piece of him. Wanting to try and get Max to stay around, Chester attempted a slightly whiney " _But…_ "

" _But_ what, porcupine-boy?" Max groaned, turning around so his back was to the door.

"Well… um… if you leave then we can't have a, um… second _round_?" Chester blushed, hoping that he wasn't making a complete fool of himself in front of Max Thunderman. He felt his face heating up as Max Thunderman just stared down at him, with the older teen's eyebrow rising up. "B-but you know, y-you could always go out there and have someone drag you off to dance. _All_ the girls in school totally want a piece of you."

"First off, I g-got what I wanted and secondly..." Max smirked before narrowed his eyes. "... no they don't-!"

"Dude… even your _TWIN_ was looking at you, hoping you would dance with her…" Chester replied, having noticed everyone one of the lusty looks that Phoebe had sent Max. Looks that had somewhat made him jealous that she wanted that with Max Thunderman.

"Oh god, move. I need to vomit!" Max puffed his cheeks.

Chester giggled at the reaction. "Oh… so you know it wasn't a DANCE that she wanted… and Keely thought you weren't the _smart_ twin."

"Cut it out, kid!" Max growled, roughly gripping the younger boy's collar and lifting him up slightly. He would never admit that he was using telekinesis to actually lift Chester up. "Another word about Phoebe and your head's going in the toilet! I'm a _villain_ , remember?"

Sniffing, Chester made a face. "You have cum breath… Mr. _Villain,_ "

The cheeky statement from Chester, earned the boy a light growl from the older boy, with Max hating the fact that he hadn't had a breath mint after his fun earlier. He would have to punish Billy once more for shooting into his mouth and giving him noticeable cum breath. Even if he could understand that the younger boy was a little distracted by their sister's pussy.

"Who's that from, Thunderboy?" Chester giggled slightly.

"None of your business, tiny dick…" Max smirked, dropping the boy and turning back to the stall door, Max responded: "Just for that, porcupine-boy, you go find your little slut and dance with her. Because _THIS_ never happened!"

"Aww, no second round? I kinda wanna see how small Max Jr is again…"

Max found himself throbbing at the thought of Chester wanting his cock, but forced himself to growl. "Oh please, my dick's a monster next to your tiny little thing!"

"Oh please… I bet even your little brother has a bigger dick then your little peen…" Chester giggled. Remembering that Max had a younger brother and wondering if said younger brother had given Max the cum scented breath.

"Billy?"

"Yeah him…" Chester nodded, before teasingly asking "Does he super speed his cock back and forth inside of your hairy butt?"

"Jeez you're weird," Max grunted.

"Oooh… Wait! I know what's going on… It's not Billy… You want to go have a first round with _Phoebe… THAT'S_ why your leaving!" Chester grinned, teasingly.

Max rolled his eyes, wondering if he should fuck the little virgin roughly or slap him one for the cheekiness. He decided on neither, and made the boy pout as he walked out of the boy's stall and left Chester alone and needing relief now more than ever. Max knew that the boy would get his punishment by having to go back to that annoying slut, Keely. Who wouldn't be happy that Chester had spent so much time in there.


End file.
